


dobby and kreacher fuck like theres no tomorrow

by angxlicbxcky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Gross, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Rape, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome, TikTok, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, Zombies, bad boy, eboy, non-con, vsco, vsco girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlicbxcky/pseuds/angxlicbxcky
Summary: they GO AT IT LIKE DOGS





	dobby and kreacher fuck like theres no tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> im sorrt

im sorydwhoihdwaodowqihdlhasdcksa

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
